


Actions have consequences

by Bruisingblush



Series: parenting 101 with nomin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Jisung, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Humour, Jeno and Jisung fighting over Jaemin, M/M, Smut, alpha jeno, brat Jisung, jealous and frustrated Jeno, married nomin with their 6 year old kid Jisung, married renhyuck with Omega kid chenle, neglected Jeno, omega jaemin, sexually frustrated Jeno, tired Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush
Summary: Nomin au(5+1)5 times Jeno is jealous of his son Jisung for keeping Jaemin to himself and the 1 time Jeno actually steals Jaemin from him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: parenting 101 with nomin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093574
Comments: 14
Kudos: 353





	Actions have consequences

One

The two alphas glared at each other. 

"Mama loves me more! "

"Your mom, loves ME more! "

The other family, at the table gulped, eyeing both the father and the son nervously. However, the mentioned omega only sighed, too used to this daily banter. 

The 6 year old alpha, instead of being intimidated, mirrored his father's actions, displaying his milk teeth and cutely growling back with his soft baby voice(immediately choked and started coughing thereafter) 

"Your mom, loved ME first. "

Jaemin sighed, massaging his forehead. 

"Yes but he loves ME now. Uncle Renjun told me first loves do not matter, last loves do. "

Jeno turned to glare at Renjun who stared at his food like it was the most interesting thing. Jeno mentally noted to give Renjun a piece of his mind later.

"I love both of you equally. This is so stupid", Jaemin reminded them exasperatedly. 

" NO! " "CAN'T BE! "

"Choose between me and dad. "

"Jaemin-ah, tell the brat you love me more. "

Before Jaemin could say anything, Jisung burst into tears, sobbing and tugging at Jaemin's t-shirt. Jaemin immediately picked Jisung up from his chair and gently placed him on his lap, before turning to glare at Jeno. 

"You're jealous of our child?! Are you crazy Lee Jeno? ", Jaemin asked harshly, " I ca-"

Jaemin was interrupted by Jisung's whine. The boy looked up at Jaemin with puppy eyes and asked, "Does that mean you love me most? "

Jaemin hesitated to agree but Jisung's teary eyes were enough for him to cave in and put an end to the argument. Jaemin gently placed Jisung back to his place before resuming the conversation with Renjun. Jaemin was too engrossed so he didn't notice. 

Jisung wiped his tears off his face, looking Jeno in the eye with a smirk and struck his tongue out. 

BRAT

Jeno's blood was boiling. Jisung knew his mom's weakness way too well to not exploit it. 

"Uncle Jeno"

A soft whisper caught his attention. It was Haechan and Renjun's son. Chenle was looking at him seriously with fists raised in the air. 

"Uncle Jeno, hang in there! "

Jeno looked at Haechan. 

"Is it too late to exchange our sons? "

Two

Jeno was happy. Jeno was finally, FINALLY happy. He was on a date with Jaemin after ages. ALONE without that little brat tagging along. 

It had taken him a lot of persuasion before Renjun had agreed to babysit Jisung. Jeno doesn't really blame Renjun. Chenle, although a very nice and well mannered kid, was extremely hyperactive. He is only quiet when he's sleeping. Add Jisung to that and the house turns into a zone. A dolphin and a monkey. Jeno sends a quick prayer for Renjun before starting the car. 

"Jeno"

Jeno looked away from the road to glance at Jaemin to find his husband pouting at him. 

"Couldn't we have taken Sungie with us? You know he loves picnics, right? "

The omega was as attached to his brat of a son as his son was to him. Jeno understands that omegas are generally more protective of their children. He understands but it does not help stop the jealousy coursing through his veins. 

"Can't you just look at me for once? It's always Jisung this and Jisung that"

Jeno knew he was being petty but he couldn't help it. 

"Jen-"

Jaemin was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Jaemin-ah…."

WAAAAAAH

Jaemin couldn't hear Renjun over the wailing of his son. 

"Renjun what the hell happened?! "

"Jaemin it's just a small cut but he keeps on crying and demanding to see you"

I WA-WANNA GO TO MAMAAAA

"Turn the car. Now. I want to go to my son! ", Jaemin demanded furiously. 

" What?It's just a paper cut! ", Jeno said,trying to keep the anger out of his voice. 

" Turn.Your.Damn.Car or fucking stop it so I can take a taxi to Renjun's place! "

Jeno knew it was futile to try to argue with Jaemin when he was shaking, tears welling up in his eyes so he did as Jaemin wanted, speeding to Renjun and Haechan's apartment. 

"You asshole! It would've never happened if we took Sungie with us! "

Jeno had half a mind to not reply to Jaemin. 

As soon as they reached their destination, Jaemin sprinted out of the car and barged into their friends' apartment with Jeno following behind.

Jeno could feel his blood rush North at the sight of the apparently "injured" Jisung, playing happily with Chenle and giggling along. He KNEW the boy had put up a show when he jumped with triumph at the sight of his parents and ran into Jaemin's arms. 

Jaemin was too relieved to even be angry at the boy, peppering kisses on his face and hugging him tight to his chest. 

The boy had planned it all, putting ketchup on his hand and faking his injury. Jeno saw red when Jisung stared Jeno in the eye and hugged Jaemin closer to him. 

Three

Jeno leaned on Jaemin's shoulder, kissing his knuckles as the movie played in the background. Jaemin had put Jisung to bed earlier and they were currently enjoying their weekly movie night with no interruption from the little brat. 

"Mama", a soft voice made Jeno scream internally. He had spoken too soon. 

Jaemin, however was not the least bit annoyed, cooing at the sight of a sleepy Jising with disheveled hair rubbing his eyes. He opened his arms wide for the boy who immediately ran into them. 

"Nightmare? " Jaemin asked softly. 

Jisung shook his head and replied with a small, "hungry"

"What do you wanna eat? "

"Pasta! "

"It's 3 a.m. Jisung! Eat your biscuits and go to sleep! " Jeno said, irritated. 

It was hard not to be when the boy kept refusing to eat dinner only to wake up at an ass o'clock,demanding food. Jeno couldn't help but also notice that Jisung would only do this on their movie nights. 

Jisung glared at Jeno. 

"I asked MAMA to cook, why are YOU deciding for him? "

"Because I know he is tired! "

Jaemin sighed, "Can you two please give it a rest? "

"Sungie, this is the last time I'll cook for you this late. You should never miss dinner again. Your health would be harmed if you continue to do this. "

Jisung obediently nodded and turned to give Jeno a victorious smile. 

Jeno couldn't help but feel the prickles of jealousy. 

"You never cook for me at night when I ask you to, though! " Jeno complained in a small voice. 

"Mama's doing it for me because I'm a good boy and got a star on my drawing! " Jisung boasted proudly, puffing his little chest out 

Jeno turned to glare at Jisung. This boy! 

"I'm a good husband too! "

"No you're not! You broke the washing machine while trying to do the laundry! "

"That-"

"You broke the dishes while trying to wash them!"

"That's because YOU suddenly pushed me from behind! "

"You-"

"Okay, I get it! Shut up! "

Jeno was seething at this point. How does the brat manage to remember these things while he effectively forgets his tables?! 

Jaemin chuckled and ruffled Jisung's hair fondly. 

"You two stop fighting. Jen, I'll cook for you tomorrow. So stop being a big baby. "

With that,Jaemin was leaving for the kitchen with little Jisung following after, jumping on his heels and humming happily. 

Jeno had scared away several alphas in his life, establishing dominance over them but when it came to this 6 year old alpha who didn't even reach up to his waist, Jeno always seemed to taste defeat. 

Jeno could only watch bitterly as Jaemin cooked happily with Jisung latching on to his leg and talking animatedly. 

Four

Jeno came from work only to find Jaemin and Jisung sitting on the living room floor with lego blocks sprawled around them. 

Jisung was building an extremely ugly house with cheeks puffed out in concentration and Jaemin was looking at him like he was hanging the stars up in the sky. 

"Sungie, I love you so much, baby~" Jaemin squealed out of nowhere. 

Jaemin was so engrossed that he didn't even notice Jeno entering the room. Jeno cleared his throat loudly to make his presence known. His heart skipped a beat when Jaemin looked up at him with his big doe eyes sparkling and beckoned Jeno to come closer. Jeno eagerly approached Jaemin expecting a "welcome home" Kiss only to have his heart fall when instead of kissing him, Jaemin pointed at Jising's lego house. 

"I think he might be a genius! " Jaemin whispered excitedly. 

Jeno couldn't help but scoff. 

"Baby, I build actual houses and they're way prettier than Jisung's but you never compliment me. "

"Jeno, of course you build amazing houses. You're an architect, love! "

Jeno should be happy that he got a compliment but his jealousy only flared when Jaemin scooted closer to Jisung, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and kissing his cheek. Jeno loved his son. He really did but lately it seemed like Jisung was the only thing on Jaemin's mind. Jeno was really really Jaemin deprived. 

Jeno doesn't know what came over him but the thing that he did next, he'll never be free of it's memories. It'll come to haunt him till the end of time. 

"Nana, Nono wants a kith too! "

The effect of the sentence was comical and he would've laughed if he didn't feel like dropping dead at that very instant. Jaemin looked up at him with eyes blown wide with shock, spluttering like a goldfish. Even Jisung, who was building his house with rapt attention looked up with a scared face. He has never seen his father talk like that before. 

Jaemin finally seemed to come back to his senses as he stood up and approached Jeno cautiously before pressing the back of his palm to Jeno's forehead and gasping dramatically. 

"Jeno, you're burning. I think you have a fever. Go to bed right now. I'll bring you your food there. "

Jeno was burning, alright but not from fever. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

He nodded and quickly escaped from the living room. 

"Mama, I think an alien abducted daddy and is pretending to be him. "

Jeno could hear Jisung's soft voice coming from the living room. 

"He's just overworked, baby. We should let him rest and stay out of his way. How about we go out tomorrow and let him have the house to himself? "

Jisung squealed in agreement. 

Jeno never wanted to scream and cry more. 

Five

Jeno could feel desire pool into the depth of his belly as Jaemin moaned in his mouth. Jaemin looked completely fucked out under him, lips red and swollen from kisses and it made him throb in his pants. 

"Lo-"

"Mama! "

Jaemin pushed Jeno off him. Although Jaemin was an omega, the hours spent hitting the gym has made him strong enough to not only push Jeno off him but also off their shared bed. Throwing Jeno a guilty look, he quickly buttoned his shirt up and threw his arms open for Jisung. 

"What's wrong baby? " Jaemin asked softly. 

"There are demons under my bed", Jisung responded in a small voice, rubbing his face on Jaemin's neck. 

" What do you mean there are demons under your bed? You called me thrice to check under your bed! "Jeno was trying his best to not scream. 

Jisung turned to glare at Jeno.

" Maybe you're not strong enough to scare them away! "Jisung shouted. 

" Why are you afraid of them anyway? They've come to make friends with their own kind! "

"NO! They're coming back after seeing you. Maybe YOU'RE the demon! "

"This is exactly why I ask you to stop reading horror comics. Stop reading them when you're going to be a scaredy cat! "

"I don't read horror comics! I read thriller comics! Stupid daddy, you don't even know the difference between the two! "

"Ji-"

"STOP! "

Jaemin shouted, glaring at both his husband and his son. 

"Jeno, stop acting like a baby! "

"But-"

A cold hard stare from Jaemin was all it took to shut Jeno up. 

"Jisung, stop talking to daddy like that. "

Instead of answering Jisung started sniffling. Jaemin's eyes softened immediately. He was weak when it came to a crying Jisung. 

"I'm sc-scared, Mama. Can't you sleep with me tonight? "

Jeno and Jaemin exchanged a look, alarmed. Jeno looked at Jaemin with puppy eyes, willing him not to go but Jaemin only bit his lower lip before looking back at Jisung. 

"Okay, mama's gonna sleep with you tonight. "

Jisung's mood instantly brightened as he jumped off the bed and dashed to clean his bed to make room for Jaemin. 

Before following Jisung, Jaemin pressed an apologetic kiss on Jeno's lips and mumbled a sorry. 

"You're really leaving me with blue balls? " Jeno asked incredulously. 

"Sorry, your hands have to make up for my absence tonight. 

And with that Jaemin was gone, leaving Jeno alone, hard and helpless on the floor. 

+One

Jisung and Chenle groaned with frustration when Jeno failed to start the car yet again. 

" It has broken down. We need to call the towing service", Jeno said with a shake of his head. 

"But what will happen to Moomin theme park? " Chenke asked, eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"We have to go on some other day then. "

Chenle started to wail loudly which triggered Jisung, who has been trying his best to not cry, and he started sobbing too. Jaemin looked guiltily at the kids. 

"Well, Jeno, Renjun and I can call a cab and take the kids", Haechan suggested helpfully. 

The children immediately stopped crying, eyes lighting up with hope. 

Jeno cocked his head to the side, seemingly deep in thought. 

" I don't think that's a good id-"

"Daddy, please! I'll be a good boy! " Jisung interrupted Jeno. 

Jeno thought for a moment and finally ended up agreeing when Chenle and Jisung started chanting a series of "please". Jisung squealed and hugged Jeno but then it struck him that he has to leave his mama behind. 

" I want mama to come too! " He demandes with a huff. 

"Yeah, I can go and Haechan can stay beh-"

Jaemin immediately stopped talking,sensing the change in Jeno's smell. Jeno had a monk's patience so it took a lot for him to lose it. However, when he did, it never ended well. Renjun and Chenle snuggled closer to a tensed Haechan. Even bratty Jisung froze in his place. 

"Jisung", Jeno's voice was dangerously low, " You either go without Jaemin or stay back. "

Jisung loved his mother. He would do almost anything for him but the one thing he would not do for him was to face his father like this. He was terrified. Reluctantly he left the car, hugging Jaemin one last time. 

Jaemin was frozen in his seat. His heart thumping in his chest and mind fogging with fear and Jeno's scent. Jeno is always gentle with Jaemin and seeing him like this, scared him. He could smell Jeno's fury. 

Jeno simply glanced at Jaemin coldly, "Back seat. Now. "

A whine unconsciously slipped past Jaemin's lips as he unbuckled the seat belt with shaking fingers and left for the back seat with Jeno following behind. 

When Jeno closed the door behind them, Jaemin was shaking. 

"You think I'm a joke, Na Jaemin? "

Jeno's low voice made goosebumps appear on Jaemin's arms. 

He wanted to answer back but only soft whimpers left his mouth. 

"I've been controlling myself for a month now but lately you don't even notice my existence anymore"

With each word, Jeno closed in on Jaemin, hands bracketing his face. 

"Je-Jen, we're stuck at the highway. Let's tal-talk out, yeah? " Jaemin couldn't stop stumbling over his words. 

Jeno only cooed mockingly, "Is my baby nervous? I haven't touched you yet, though. "

Jeno leaned down and pressed his face to Jaemin's neck, licking at his mate mark and harshly biting on it. Jaemin couldn't control the embarrassingly loud moan leaving his mouth, eyes rolling back. 

Jeno laughed cruelly at Jaemin and slipped his hands inside Jaemin's shirt, twisting his nipples and making him thrash around. 

"Pl-please alpha, please", Jaemin sobbed, dizzy with pleasure. 

Jeno's eyes darkened looking at the omega below him, cheeks reddened, lips parted and eyes glazed with tears. 

"Please what? "

Jaemin didn't know what he was begging for. If he was in his senses, he would've asked Jeno to stop but he wasn't, so he took Jeno's hand out from his shirt and started to suck on his fingers, making sure to look Jeno in the eye. 

"Want alpha, please. "

"I don't think you deserve me after what you've done. Do you? "

Jaemin's eyes widened at that statement as he clutched on to Jeno's hand desperately. 

"Please I'll be good for you. Please. "

Jeno hummed in approval, stripping Jaemin out of his pants and laughing cruelly at the amount of slick gushing out of him, before thrusting a finger in. 

"More", Jaemin whined. 

"Since when do you make the rules? " Jeno sneered. 

Nonetheless, Jeno pushed two more fingers in and started thrusting, purposely missing his prostate. 

"P-aah-please Jeno, please! "

Jeno smiled coldly at Jaemin, pulling his fingers out of him, "Jaeminnie, I think I'll call you a cab. Jisung must be missing you, hmm? "

Jeno was sobbing from the empty feeling. 

"No no no, please, alpha, ply, want your knot so bad. Please. "

Jeno laughed again and turned Jaemin around, making him face the rear window of the car and pressing his face to the glass. 

"Look at the cars passing by. It turns you on when everyone sees what a slut you are huh? "

Jaemin could only moan at the pure filth that left Jeno's mouth. 

"Alpha-al-"

The sentence got caught in Jaemin's throat as Jeno entered Jaemin with a strong thrust. 

Jaemin's eyes rolled back as Jeno hit his prostate with each powerful thrust. 

"Say who's omega you are", Jeno growled in Jaemin's ear.

" Yours. Only alpha's. " Jaemin screamed as Jeno came in him, his knot connecting the both of them. With a few tugs on Jaemin's dick, he too followed suit. 

Jeno peppered kisses on Jaemin's shoulder to calm him down. 

"Was I too rough? " He asked softly, guilt evident in his voice.

"It's okay, Jen. I would've used our safe word if you were to do something I didn't want too", Jaemin replied with a smile. 

Jeno pulled Jaemin on his lap and softly missed him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and softly tracing his abs. 

" I'm sorry for being too caught up with Sungie and not giving you any time", Jaemin said with a pout, brushing Jeno's hair away from his forehead. 

"I'm sorry for being jealous too, " Jeno mumbled. 

"We're both at fault here, love. Let's talk it out with Sungie later and ask him why he's being so protective of me, hmm? "

Jeno nodded. Truth be told, he missed spending time with his son as much as he did with his husband. For the past month it felt like he had no place in his own family. 

"Now call the towing service or we're going to be stuck here forever. "

"Actually….. "

"Huh? 

" The car hasn't broken down. I just disconnected the coil wire. "

"WHAT?! "

"Well, Haechan and I might've planned this…… "

When Jaemin glared at Jeno, he gave Jaemin his puppy eyes and Jaemin softened immediately. Jaemin was so weak for Jeno's puppy eyes, the same one he sees in Jisung now. 

"Let's go on a date, love? "

And what is Na Jaemin if he said no to that? 

Bonus

"Jeno, you damn bastard! "

"Hyuck, what?"

"What the hell did you do in front of the child? Jisung keeps telling Chenle animatedly how he saw his daddy trying to eat his mama's face and how he needs to protect his mama! "

"...... "

"If Chenle learns from your son and tries to protect Renjun from me, I swear to God, _I'LL KILL YOU! _"__

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter: bruisingblush ](https://twitter.com/bruisingblush?s=09)
> 
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/bruisingblush)


End file.
